


it is you who shines so bright

by woongseop



Category: Produce 101 (TV), YHNEXT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, a woongseop date, date, hyeongseop likes to take pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woongseop/pseuds/woongseop
Summary: Euiwoong ran towards the lane of cherry blossom trees, with a wide smile flashing on his radiant face. Hyeongseop followed him while clutching his camera near his chest.





	it is you who shines so bright

Hyeongseop finds beauty in everything.

In the morning dew sitting on the edge of a leaf. In the warm late spring sun. In the painted walls on the way to his university. In the twinkle in Euiwoong’s eyes.

“Hyung, are you even listening to me?” asked Euiwoong.

Hyeongseop removed the camera that is almost attached to his face. He wanted to take picture of Euiwoong throughout their date.

“I’m sorry, Woong. What is it again?”

Euiwoong pouted but he still repeats what he had just said, “I said if would you want to go to the cherry blossom trees near the lake?”

Hyeongseop suddenly remembers Euiwoong picture at the same place a year ago. His mouth forms a smile. “Sure thing, Woong. I’ll take more pictures of you there.”

“No,” Euiwoong crossed his arms on his chest. “You know, hyung? We should be enjoying our date but here you are taking pictures-"

“Of you.” Hyeongseop finished Euiwoong’s sentence. This made Euiwoong turned his back against his hyung, arms still crossed.

Hyeongseop chuckles. “Don’t be a baby. I mean you are baby but…” He did not continue his sentence and just chuckle.

He walk towards Euiwoong and he rested his chin on top of Euiwoong’s right shoulder. Hyeongseop sneakingly planted a kiss on Euiwoong’s jaw and take a peek at Euiwoong’s reaction. Euiwoong was biting his lower lip to prevent himself from smiling. “You’re smiling. Do you want one on your cheeks? Or nose?”

Euiwoong moved away from Hyeongseop and yelled, “No!”

Euiwoong ran towards the lane of cherry blossom trees, with a wide smile flashing on his radiant face. Hyeongseop followed him while clutching his camera near his chest.

It was already a couple of hours pass the sundown but this street is teeming with life and lights. There were vendors on the sidewalks selling items from spicy rice cakes to a variety of headbands. Some are huge bunny ears and some even light up. Maybe he’ll ask Euiwoong later if they could buy for the two of them. Probably a monkey ear headband for Euiwoong. The one with banana on top. Euiwoong would definitely look cute in that.

He found Euiwoong sitting on the railings under a cherry blossom tree, looking out to the lake. With the darkness of the night and the city lights that are blindingly bright, it is impossible to see the pure beauty of the tree. Its leaves and flowers are barely seen but these were substituted by fairy lights that were installed on the tree. In fact, all the trees in this road have fairy lights of various colors installed on them. Blue, red, yellow, white. The trees looks like as if they bloomed these lights.

The tree over Euiwoong was bearing blue fairy lights.

“I think it would be nicer if we can clearly see the flowers but still, aren’t these trees beautiful, hyung?” Hyeongseop nodded in agreement. He brought his camera at his eye-level again and look at Euiwoong through its lens.

“Hyung? Really?”

“You know that I like taking pictures of you, Woong.”

Euiwoong chuckles at Hyeongseop’s answer. If people think the two of them are inseparable, then they are wrong, he thought. It is actually his Hyeongseop hyung and his camera that are inseparable.

“Whatever makes you happy, hyung.”

Hyeongseop smiles before clicking the camera’s shutter button. “You know it’s you.”

Euiwoong’s chuckles turns to a laugh. His hand automatically find its way to cover his mouth. “Ah, really.”

Euiwoong tries hard to stop himself from laughing and blushing from his hyung’s words and he succeeded after a couple of seconds. Euiwoong then averted his gaze from his hyung and looked up the tree.

Euiwoong looks beautiful there, sitting at the railings under a cherry blossom tree that bloomed blue lights. Showing his lopsided smile that is, for Hyeongseop, the most beautiful smile. His eyes sparkling as if they were actual stars here on earth. Hyeongseop did not fail to capture these moments.


End file.
